Blue Mage
de:Blaumagier fr:Mage Bleu es:Mago Azul ja:青魔道士 __NOEDITSECTION__ =Job Overview= |} | valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= *See Blue Mage Job Traits for a list of the currently known traits gained by spell combinations. | valign="top" width="33%" | =Group 1 Merits= |} =Blue Magic= :Main article: Blue Magic |} Spell List | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| |- |colspan="4"| |} Acquiring Blue Magic *Blue Mages may learn special abilities used by the monsters that they, or their allies, defeat. *Blue Mage must be set as main job in order to learn Blue Magic. *A Blue Magic spell can be learned 30 or less Blue Magic Skill points below the skill cap of the spell's job level. See Blue Magic Skill for an in-depth explanation. *Blue Magic cannot be learned if the Blue Mage is K.O.'d at the time that the monster that used the spell is defeated. However, it is possible to learn the spell if the Blue Mage is raised before the monster is defeated. *Blue Magic cannot be learned if the Blue Mage is outside of EXP range at the time that the monster is defeated ("You are too far receive experience points"). However, it is possible to enter EXP range, even from a different zone and even after the monster has used the spell, and still learn it. *It is not possible to learn a spell from a monster that is unclaimed by the party or alliance of the Blue Mage at the time of death or if the monster K.O.'d itself (with the exception of Self-Destruct). ** Need to clarify this, it is possible to learn a spell from a monster that K.O. itself using a self-destruct move. I just learned Cold Wave from a Snowball after it used Hypothermal Combustion it is probably only possible when learning blue magic from bomb type mobs. At any rate, it is not true that only Self-Destruct can be learned if the mob kills itself. *It is possible to learn spells from monsters that check as Too Weak. *It is not necessary to be the target of the monster in order to learn Blue Magic. *It is not necessary for the Blue Mage to perform any actions whatsoever on the enemy to learn Blue Magic as long as the enemy has executed the spell and a member of his/her party or alliance delivers the killing blow. *It is not necessary for the attack to land (it may miss or have no effect), but it must fully execute in order to learn it. *Blue Magic may be learned from enemies that appear during the following events: BCNM, Besieged, Assault, Salvage, Moblin Maze Mongers, Missions, and Quests. Blue Magic may be learned during Campaign Battles, but due to a recent update, can no longer be learned from Campaign-specific enemies, nor while the Blue Mage is under the effect of Allied Tags. Note that to learn spells during these events, a member of one's party or alliance must deliver the finishing blow to the enemy that uses the spell. :*It is possible to learn Blue Magic from Dynamis, even if a member of your alliance did not land the killing blow. :*It is impossible to learn Blue Magic from Einherjar, even if a member of your alliance did not land the killing blow. :*It is possible to learn Blue Magic if Call For Help has been used on the target. | valign="top" width="50%" | =Magic Skill Ratings= |} See Blue Mage Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} =Blue Mage Guides= | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} category:jobs